


Fjord's First Sleepover

by okemmelie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship is a beautiful thing, Gen, Sleepovers, fjord said himbo rights, idk but i hope the answer is never, when will fjord and veth's friendly feud stop, wholesome content, yasha fucks but only by mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Yasha gets invited to a "sleepover", so when both Fjord and Jester say they've never been to one, their friends help make it happen.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Nott, Fjord & Beauregard Lionett, Fjord & Jester Lavorre, Fjord & Nott (Critical Role), Fjord & Veth Brenatto, Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre & Nott, Jester Lavorre & Veth Brenatto, Veth Brenatto & Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Fjord's First Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rasm).



> my best friend wanted a sleepover a fic, so here's a sleepover fic !

It all starts when Yasha supposedly gets invited to a sleepover by some girls from her gym. Zuala is the only name Fjord remembers, because it’s the only one of them Yasha regularly brings up.

He makes the mistake of commenting on it one day. “They must be really good friends,” he says and Beau immediately rolls her eyes at him. “What?”

“Dude,” she says with a smug smile that says  _ I know everything _ . “They’re boning. She’s not going to a fucking slumber party. She’s getting laid.”

“I don’t know, Beau.” Jester squeezes in, both in the conversation and between Fjord and Beau. “Yasha could be at a sleepover. She’s really popular, you know. Popular people constantly get invited to sleepovers. Trust me. I know.”

Veth is sitting on the other side of the table from the rest of them, but she leans practically all the way over it which, in Fjord’s humble opinion, is a bit much but whatever. “Do you get invited to a lot of sleepovers, Jessie?”

It turns Jester’s smile into a frown. “No,” she says. Then she looks around. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure.”

“Of course.”

“Any time.”

She gestures for them to come closer and they all do. “I’ve never been to a sleepover, you guys. Never!” She doesn’t bother keeping her volume low despite announcing it a secret and making them come closer, but Fjord doesn’t know why he expected her to.

“So?” He says. “I’ve never been to a sleepover either.”

“So?” Jester repeats, far more dramatically. “I deserve to have been at a sleepover. And quite frankly, Fjord, so do you.”

Beau just shrugs. “It’s not all that it’s hyped up to be.”

“How do you know?” Veth asks. “It sounds like you have vastly different experiences with sleepovers than regular people. Like Jester.”

Beau specifies that she had  _ actual  _ sleepovers as a child. Then she makes a dangerous move. She casually suggests they could just have their own sleepover.

Jester makes sure it’s everything but casual.

Her entire floor is covered in mattresses and pillows. The TV from downstairs has been placed in front of her bed and there’s some kind of karaoke game set up on it and next to it, there’s about a million different DVDs. Plus, Fjord’s quite sure he’s never quite seen so many snacks in one place.

Veth confesses that she’s never been invited to a sleepover either. “Like what are we supposed to be doing? Strip down to our underwear and have a pillow fight?”

They all send a confused look in her direction. Beau’s the one who speaks up. “No. What the fuck? No one actually does that.”

“Let’s braid each other’s hair and tell each other secrets!” Jester suggests. No one has any interventions on that one, so that’s what they end up doing. Beau takes care of Jester’s hair and Fjord gets instructed to braid Veth’s. “So, you guys. Since we’re telling each other secrets, does anyone want to confess they have a crush on me?”

Beau mutters something under her breath, then laughs and tells her that  _ everyone  _ has a crush on her in a joking tone, which Fjord just nods approvingly to so he can avoid answering the question. Veth reminds them all that she’s in a relationship and therefore doesn’t have an actual crush on Jester, but says she totally would have had one if her heart didn’t already belong to someone else.

“You guys are so sweet,” Jester says and then they switch around so Veth is braiding Beau’s hair and Jester is braiding Fjord’s.

When all of their hair is sufficiently braided, Jester decides it’s time for karaoke. Beau doesn’t want to, which makes Jester pout, which makes Veth announce that she doesn’t want to either but that she’ll do it anyway. So Veth and Jester have a go at it first and then Jester tells Fjord to come join for a song, which he does because of course he does.

After that, they settle down for a bit. They all end up sitting on top of some of the pillows on the floor, leaning up against Jester’s bed. Beau suggests they take BuzzFeed quizzes and none of them are against it.

Jester is apparently yellow (which she thinks is bullshit, she’s obviously pink), Beau should marry Spider-Man (which she just shrugs about and suggests Spider-Gwen), Fjord would be the first one to die in a horror movie (everyone agrees) and Veth’s already met her soulmate (“Duh,” she says).

Once that’s no longer fun, Veth goes to collect the snacks and Beau picks out a DVD. They’re watching Mean Girls, because it’s one of her favorites and because Veth’s never seen it. After that, they’re watching High School Musical (Jester takes credit for the suggestion and lets Fjord live in a world without Veth pestering him about why he wants to watch High School Musical).

Veth ends up falling asleep against Fjord’s shoulder and he’s about to move her away, when Jester gives him a very stern look and shakes her head. “No, let her sleep.” He doesn’t  _ want  _ to listen to her, but she keeps the stern look up for a few more moments, so Fjord just sighs and accepts his fate.

The movie ends and Fjord finally gets permission to wake Veth up, only to find her already coming back to her own. It’s a shame, he thinks, and gives her a shove. She yells at him for a bit and he laughs and lets her. Then they all get ready for bed.

Sleepovers are weird, Fjord concludes. Sleep usually finds him right away, but now that he’s in a room with three more people (and not just three shitheads; two people he considers his best friends and Veth too), it seems to take a little longer. Maybe it’s because Jester and Veth keeps talking about how cute (well, according to Jester; Veth calls him hot and, perhaps, makes sense) Yeza is, maybe it’s because Beau’s already passed the fuck out and has decided in her sleep that her arm belongs across Fjord’s chest or maybe it’s something else entirely.

Eventually, Jester falls asleep as well. Then it’s just Fjord and the silence. Well, Fjord and the silence and Veth breaking the silence to half-heartedly whisper to him: “Hey Fjord! Are you awake?”

“Huh? Yeah.”

“You suck!”

He smiles a little. “Goodnight, Veth.”


End file.
